


The Lich King

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hancock wakes from his coma, SS Gavin spends some much needed time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lich King

**Author's Note:**

> ((oh, look! another standalone fluffy bit! This can be read alone or put into The Game after Hancock wakes from his coma and Gavin goes to see him. (end of PT 3) Probably the night after Gav goes to the Institute they rest...if you can call it resting... /wink))

###  **The Lich King**

“So, anything interesting happen while I was out of it?” Hancock’s gravelly voice was lethargic against Gav’s skin.

Gavin ran his hand up and down John’s shoulder a couple times, pressing him closer against his bare chest as they lay in the bed together. He glanced down at Hancock nuzzled up against him, “Well, you were dead, that was pretty interesting.”

John thought for a moment, “So...I’m a zombie now, huh?”

Gav shook his head, “No, I would say you are more of a lich. You were resurrected, after all.”

The ghoul grinned, “Cool.” He snorted at a thought, “I should make this a Goodneighbor holiday. I could call it Life Day or some shit. People love celebrating things. Brings them together as a community.”

“And how will this day be celebrated?” Gavin sounded amused. 

Hancock grinned, “With a lotta chems and alcohol, of course.” He paused, “I suppose gifts couldn’t hurt, either.”

Gavin nodded slightly, “Oh, good. I can start out right then. I got you something.” 

Hancock moved his head off Gavin’s chest and looked up at him, “Oh really? Well, shit. I didn’t get you anything.”

Gavin propped himself up on his elbows, “I really liked what you gave me a little while ago.” He grinned, “You know...that thing you did with your mouth…”

John chuckled, “Right.” He pat Gavin’s chest, “Well then, I’d like to see you top that.”

Gavin rolled them both over and lay over Hancock, “Oh, I _will_ be topping that...A little later.” He kissed him firmly then pulled away to reach for his pants on the floor by the bed. 

“I love it when you top me.” John said absently as he ran his hands playfully over Gavin’s back enjoying the movement of his muscles as he searched through his rumpled pants. 

Gavin moved back up and lay on his side next to Hancock, propped up on one elbow. He handed him a little box that had been wrapped neatly in old magazine paper. Hancock took it and turned it over in his hands, carefully picking at the wrapping. His nimble fingers worked the paper off in a neat little square, which he then tossed on the floor. 

He opened the box slowly and peered inside for a moment before sitting up, “Is that…” He reached two fingers in and fished out a thin leather strip. He held it up in front of his face and his jaw dropped a little as he stared at the broken tooth wrapped in a silver setting on the black leather, “Is this a deathclaw tooth?” 

Gavin watched him drop the box and run his fingers over the three inch long tooth tip, “Not just _any_ deathclaw tooth.”

Hancock glanced up at Gavin, “Seriously? How did you...?”

Gav shrugged a little, “I found it after the fight. I don’t know why, it just felt like a good memento of the incident that really cemented our relationship. I didn’t think about it at the time, I actually carried that thing around with me for months before I gave it to Daisy to turn into a necklace. Took her a little bit to get the silver setting for the tooth, I actually just picked it up when I came to town.” 

John wrapped his arms around Gavin and kissed him deeply before working to put the necklace on, “Now I really feel bad for not getting you something.”

Gav smiled tenderly, “You _are_ my something.” 

Hancock looked down at the tooth resting on his chest and furrowed his brow, “Doesn’t seem like a fair deal, but okay.” 

Gavin’s eyes held a sincere look, “To me, it was like the world had changed completely while I slept. Everything was so different. My wife was dead. My son was gone.” He paused for a moment in thought, “I hadn’t been married very long, but I still loved her. We had been friends long before marriage. She was my rock when I came out of the military, crawling the walls for lack of things to kill.” He looked reverent for a moment, “She always said I wasn’t made for that life. For that world. She was right.” He looked John in the eyes, “Before Nora, I had a boyfriend. I actually left him for her. I never knew what I wanted in life, I never could commit to anything very well. But then I woke up in this crazy fucked up world.” He smiled, “And I just feel like I belong here. I fit. Everything here is so natural. And then there’s you. I was lost. I had nothing but the objective to find my son. Honestly, he was just a goal to keep me grounded. When I found him…” Gavin looked away and John leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Gav was quiet for a moment before he smiled again, “I would have had nothing left to live for if it weren’t for you. You are my world.”

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pushing him onto his back. He lay half on top of his chest and kissed him hungrily. He moved his head to Gav’s neck nipped him and then then bit roughly, leaving a bruise as he made a deep-throated sound against his warm skin. 

He let out a deep gruff exhalation as John bit him, curling his nails into his upper back in response to the pleasurable pain. Gavin loved that Hancock knew what he wanted and wasn’t shy about it. He was honest and generally optimistic even with everything he had been through in his life. A rebel through and through. _He was maddeningly intoxicating._

Gavin inhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip as John suddenly straddled him. He looked down at his soldier with a devious grin as he pressed against his hardening cock, slowly moving his hips. John leaned forward and nipped at Gavin’s collarbone. As he moved, he reached down between their heated bodies and ran his hand over the length of his soldier a few times before positioning the head at his opening. He moved down on Gav ever so slightly, taking in the tip past the tight ring of muscle contracting firmly around the thickness. A little more, then he bit down on Gavin’s collarbone as he lowered himself all the way down, moaning against his skin from the pain and pleasure of the fullness he felt.

Hancock sat up and ground down with a twist, eliciting a deep moan from Gavin who arched his back and grabbed a hold of his lover’s hips firmly. His lithe body moved in a serpentine motion on Gav, a languid arching roll from head to hips. 

Gavin slid a hand over John’s slick cock and worked in a matching pace, watching him tilt his head as he moved. _It was such an erotic view._ Hancock writhed with an agile experienced manner that knew just how to please. His breaths started growing ragged and desperate as his body tensed over Gavin, trembling lightly. 

John gave a whimper as Gavin wrapped his arm around him and rolled them both over, pressing his weight down. He rocked him hard, knocking the bed frame against the wall roughly. Hancock bucked his hips with the motion and grunted loudly with ragged breaths. His hands clutched Gavin’s shoulders tightly, nails biting into his flesh and scratching down over his sweat slick shoulder blades in a frantic motion. Gav growled against John’s neck as he felt him release against his abdomen between them, hot and thick. 

His muscles tightened and spasmed around Gavin’s thickness, making his feral grunts against John’s skin come out in ragged throaty animalistic sounds until he reached the height of his pleasure and spilled deep inside his lover.

Gav nestled his head next to John’s shoulder and lay his full weight over his slender body for a few breaths. Hancock nearly purred at the feeling of being completely pinned down, exhausted and sore. John’s fingers lazily traced a line across Gavin's sweaty back and he closed his eyes, “Best Life Day ever.”


End file.
